villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cupid (Arrowverse)
Carrie Cutter, also called Cupid is an antagonist in the series "Arrow". After being saved by the Arrow at the night Deathstroke's army attacked, she became obsessed with him. Early life She was a SCPD police officer and later SWAT unit's first female member. She was discherged for stalking one of her colleagues. At the night pf Deathstroke's attack she was almost killed by one of Deathstroke's henchmen but saved by the Arrow. This was the moment when she became obsessed with him. Since then she visited every crime scene connected to the Arrow. In the series Draw Back Your Bow She murders Isaac Stanzler when he is about to be brought to prison, injuring two policemen in the process. Inside the arrow used to kill Stanzler she left an adress which the Arrow visits only to find a room full of candles, a heart made out of arrows and a cellphone. Carrie then calls the cellphone, stating that she wants to help Arrow clean the city, and sends a picture of a mob boss strapped to a bomb vest and suggests that they could punish him together. Felicity manages to trace her sim card and finds out her identity. Arrow notices fertilizer in the background of the picture and connects it to the gardening club Sherwood Florist where Carrie is a member. Arriving at the greenhouse, Arrow manages to save the mob boss but Carrie knocks out Arsenal and escapes. The Arrow visits Carrie's psychatrist who tells him about Carrie's mental state. Carrie visits a friens who helped her tracking down the Arrow's activities in the last months. He deduces that the Arrow's base is somewhere close to the Verdant nightclub and is then murdered by Carrie. To search for the exact location, Carrie visits the Verdant where she is called by the Arrow. He tells her to meet him. She accepts but warns him that she will return to the club and kill everyone inside should he play with her. They meet at the place where the Arrow saved Carrie's life. When he tries to tell her that she needs help and cannot be with him she furiously shoots an arrow at him, but he ducks and returns fire, shooting her bow out of her hand. Carrie continues to attack him but he beats her down. Destroying the grid underneath both of them, Carrie drops them both into the subway where she gets the upper hand. She plans to kill both the Arrow and herself by an upcoming subway, uniting them in eternity, but the Arrow manages to get both of them out of the train's way. Seing that at a sign of his affection she exclaims that she knew that the Arrow loved her. To keep her out of prison, the Arrow gives her over to Amanda Waller to make her a member of the Suicide Squad. Gallery ArrowSavesCarrie.png|The Arrow saves Carrie's life CarrieVerdant.png|Carrie at the Verdant CarrieSavedByArrow.png|The Arrow saves Carrie from the Train CarrieSaved.png|Carrie thinks the Arrow loves her Trivia * In the DC comics, Carrie Cutter is the supervillain, known as Cupid, she is also an enemy of Green Arrow and Black Canary, the former who she is obsessed with; she became insane after Carrie volunteered for a top secret program called Cobalt, it turns her emotions up to the extreme when it came to falling in love. Other effects included memory loss and increased strength. * Cupid became infatuated with Deadshot instead of the Arrow after he saved her life from a bullet in "Suicidal Tendencies" showing how easily she can alter the object of her affection. Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Archers Category:Fighter Category:Mercenaries Category:In love Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Martial Artists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Bombers